Father's Day
by Turtle-Fan87
Summary: It's shortly after Casey Jr. betrayed everyone. Father's day is approaching and Leo's youngest daughter wants nothing to do with him because he took something away from her that she loves! Will she ever repair their bond or not by Father's Day?
1. Chapter 1

Father's day

Ch 1

"Lisa's Hatred Revealed"

Leo Jr. sat on the porch trying to figure out what to get their father for Father's Day. He looked at Lisa and asked.

"What should we get him for Father's Day? I'm tired of only getting him a card. Lisa he's our father he deserves something more than a card don't you think? Lisa are you even listening to me? "

She stared and said.

"I don't care what you get him. As far as I'm concerned he's no father of mine. If he was my father he would've never taken me away from my boyfriend! Do what the hell you want to; I'll have no part of it!"

Celeste overheard and yelled.

"Lisa Marie Mendes, what did you just say? Young lady answer me now! What is this language coming out of your mouth? Are you looking for me to crack you across your mouth?"

Lisa ignored her mother and ran to her room slamming the door. Leo looked at his mother and asked.

"How do you two expect me to watch her while you're on your second honey moon? Mom she hates our father and will stop at nothing to go see Casey. She just doesn't understand why he forbids her to see Casey. Besides she refuses to help me with our father's Father Day gift! What am I supposed to do?"

Leo looked at their son and said.

"Just watch over your sister Jr. If she asks you to go see Casey tell her I said no and that's final."

Leo heard Lisa throwing things around in her room and decided to go upstairs to her room. The door was locked and he banged on it.

"Young lady answer this door right now! I'm a ninja and will pick the lock if you don't answer the door immediately! I mean it Lisa answer the door now! If you don't answer this door and obey me I swear I'll ground you for the remainder of the summer!! Now unlock the door and let me in!!"

He used the skeleton key and unlocked the door. She saw her father and glared at him.

"See you don't even knock on my door! You just walk in when you want to, besides you take my boyfriend away from me because he made one mistake!! Leave me alone dad I don't want to hear anymore of your damn lectures!! You don't care about my happiness so why the hell should I care if you're right or not! You haven't given me one good reason why you forbid me to see Casey again!!"

Leo looked at his daughter and glared.

"What is that tone with me young lady? Answer me Lisa. Where is your respect? I am forbidding you from seeing him because you are my daughter and he can't be trusted! He tried to kill your brother and cousins! Why are you disrespecting me like that? You know I only did it for your safety!! You having a temper tantrum won't help either, I don't want you near him and that's final do I make myself clear!! Now you listen to me and listen well. While your mother and I are away you will obey your brother and not try to sneak out of this house to go see him! You can scream at me all you want and it won't change my mind about you not permitted to see him! You cuss at me one time I swear my hand will belt you right across your mouth! I'm your father Lisa no matter how much you hate me I am not changing my mind about him!"

She glared at him and yelled.

"Whatever I hate you dad! Just get out of my room!"

She threw one of her Chinese stars at him and he caught it. Then he walked over by her and she yelled.

"You are not my father, you bastard!"

At that his hand went right across her mouth and he slammed the door as he exited. Celeste knew he got mad and ended up cracking her across the face. She ran up to her daughter's room and yelled.

"Don't come crying to me. I heard it all downstairs young lady; you deserved what you got. Don't you ever call your father a bastard again and say he's not your father!! Just for that you're grounded all summer until you learn to show your father respect!! Do I make myself clear oh and I'm taking your cell phone away until we come back!! You will not talk to your father like that do you understand! I expect you to think about what you said to your fat6her and apologize to him when we come back or your summer will be spent in the house when your brother and cousins go out!! Now go straight to bed and think about the disrespect you showed your father today!!"

Lisa glared at her mother and said.

"I'm not a little girl anymore mom! You can't ground me and expect me not to sneak out!! Go on take that ass hole's side and make my life more miserable than it is already!! I'll just run away if you don't let me near Casey!!"

Celeste also got mad and smacked Lisa across her mouth. Then she stormed down the stairs and they both drove off down the road. Leo Jr. sighed and locked the door. Then he sat in the kitchen and drank his soda in silence. He saw Lisa and said.

"Don't even try it young lady! March your ass back up to your room and stay there! Mom and dad said you're not allowed out and I'll stay in if I have to keep you in your room. Now move it Lisa I mean it!! Don't be a baby and cry either you're a teenager now start acting like one and take it as it is!! Your tears won't change my mind either!! Casey deceived us and because of it he can't be trusted and you're not allowed to associate with him!! Now go back to your room."

She looked at him and yelled.

"Oh really then you shouldn't be allowed near Kasey she is his sister and can also be a member of the foot! How do you know that she didn't join her brother and deceive us well Mr. Know It All!"

Jr. looked at his sister and glared.

"Oh don't you start that garbage. Kasey was by us when he attacked so try again and stop trying to turn me against my girl friend. It won't work at all so give it up and get back to your room until dinner is ready!"

She stormed back up to her room and slammed the door crying into her pillow because her mouth stung from her parents whacking her across her mouth for the disrespect she showed them earlier!


	2. Chapter 2

Father's Day

Ch 2

"The Ultimate Betrayal"

Lisa heard pebbles hitting her window and went to look out her window. She saw Casey and cheered up. Then she opened her window and said.

"What are you doing here? If my brother catches you then he'll call my father and tell on me! By any chance is Kamiah looking for any more foot members? I think she'll be happy if she has Leonardo's daughter on the foot's side; don't you and we can be together."

He paused for a second before he responded.

"Well she couldn't get your Cousin Mike, or any of your other cousins. We can get you out of there and go find out ourselves to see if you can join the foot? Come on I'll catch you babe."

Lisa put pillows in her bed and blasted her stereo. Then she used her ninja rope and climbed out of the window into Casey's arms. She rolled it back up and hid it, and then she grabbed his hand and used the shadows to follow Casey to the Sky Scraper where Kamiah was. When they arrived she saw Kamiah and bowed.

"Are you still looking for one of Master Splinter's descendants to join your clan? I'll join since I hate my father and the rest of my family for taking my boyfriend away from me! Please let me prove how skilled I am in the dojo. I happen to be Leonardo's daughter and am just as skilled as my father is!"

Kamiah looked and paused. Then she whispered into her daughter's ear.

"Go get Ms. Mendes a special bandanna to represent our foot clan. When I say special I mean special! Now go and get it for Me Camilla!"

Camilla bowed to her mother and entered the training room. Then she took one of the bandannas and put a mind controlling device inside the cloth. When she finished setting it up she returned to her mother and handed it to her. Then she called Lisa to face her.

"Come forward Ms. Mendes and take this bandanna as a token of your loyalty to the foot clan! Now bow to me and swear you'll take every mission I give you without argument!"

She hesitated and then as Casey tied it around her brow Kamiah put the mind controlling device on. Then she bowed to her and said.

"Yes Mistress Kamiah I'll do as I'm commanded! I will swear my loyalty to the foot clan and of course you. To that I swear on my ninja honor!"

Kamiah smiled slyly and said.

"Very well then. Your first mission is to dispose of your father's brothers and the rest of your family! Then we'll set a trap for your father using your older brother as the bait to finish him off and then my Mother and Grandfather will be avenged!! Now go and don't fail me Lisa or I'll kill you first!"

She bowed to Kamiah once again and her and Casey headed back home. Raphael was sitting on his porch drinking some lemonade when he spotted Lisa with Casey. Then he got up and yelled.

"Lisa what were you told about associating with that deceiver? Don't make me call your father and tell him you snuck out because I will! Lisa are you listening to me!"

He grabbed her and she took one of her Chinese Stars and stabbed him causing him to fall to the ground. Before he passed out he spotted the bandanna across her brow and then fell face down in the grass gasping for air! She laughed evilly as she hid in the shadows. Leonardo Jr. heard his Uncle scream and ran out of the house. He ran to him and shook him.

"Uncle Raph snap out of it! Uncle Raph...answer me!! No don't do this to me!! I need you to help me with my sister!! No don't! Tell me who did this to you!! Uncle Raph...Who is responsible?"  
Raph looked up and struggled to breathe.

"It was your..." Then he passed out and stopped breathing. Jr. huddled in the corner and cried into his hands. Lisa came out of hiding and went to lunge at him but he turned.

"Lisa did you see who did this? What are you doing outside of the house?"

She gained awareness once again and looked at her Uncle on the floor bleeding. Then she faked to cry.

"I heard him scream and ran out after you! Shouldn't we call dad since one of our Uncles is now dead? Or are you going to wait until he comes home to see his brother is no more?"

Leo shook his head and put his hand over his Uncle's wound.

"Lisa help me. I'm still too young to heal him by myself. Please don't just stand there and say nothing!"

She looked at her brother and said.

"Sorry bro can't help you out this time. I'm only 15 ½ and can't use my power to help you heal him! I'll be inside if you need me."

She just walked away leaving him staring dumb founded. Raphael Jr. and Reita ran out of the dojo to see Leo Jr trying desperately to heal his Uncle with tears in his eyes. They ran to their father's lifeless body and grabbed Leo Jr's hands closing their eyes chanting in Japanese. All 3 of their powers combined and Raph came to.

"Where's your sister Jr? What happened and why am I lying in a puddle of my own blood? What were you 3 crying about?"

Leo Jr. looked at his Uncle and said.

"Uncle Raph you don't remember anything? You almost died from a stab wound to your side with a Chinese Star? Do you know who did it?"

He shrugged and his son helped him up. Then Reita and Raphael Jr helped him inside to their parents' room still trying to figure out who attacked their father. Leo Jr. shook his head and sighed. Then he entered the house and checked on Lisa who was fast asleep beneath her covers. When he exited she smiled slyly.

'Little does my brother know that the star I stabbed my Uncle with has a slow acting poison? It'll be too late for my so called father to save him. Then I'll take care of my other Uncles and he'll be Kamiah's to destroy after she kidnaps my brother that is!!'

As the week passed she stabbed Don and Mike also with a poisonous star that Kamiah gave her. Her cousins and brother looked at each other puzzled.

"Who is attacking our family? How is this happening and they can't remember a thing! Leo you have to call your father and let him know what is going on here! Someone or Something is trying to kill off his brothers one by one to set a trap for him."

Lisa sat in silence as she stared at Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo smiling slyly! Leo Jr. also realized and asked.

"Why are you so happy? Do you even care what is happening here? Lisa answer me dam nit!"

She sighed and just walked away. Kasey looked at her brother and glared. Then she grabbed him by the shirt when they got behind Mike's house.

"You know what is going on, don't you? What is Kamiah up to? Better question, why doesn't Lisa care what is going on with her Uncles? She is also a descendant of Splinter's and has the same heart and will as Uncle Leo!! Answer me Casey this is no longer a joke, a week passed and all 3 of them become sick all of a sudden! They can't fight at all and their kids are really sad!! Who is doing this?"

He remained silent and Lisa appeared.

"It's me. I'm getting my father back for taking your brother away from me! When the poison goes through my Uncles' body my father will be on his own and sad for the rest of his reptilian life!! I'm an honorary member of the foot clan and damn proud of it at least I can be with Casey without any interference!"

At that Casey began to fear Lisa and hid behind Kasey. She went to get close to him and he backed away.

"What have I done? Lisa sweetie snap out of it! You're not the same person you once were!"

She threw a Chinese Star at him and he fell to the ground bleeding. His blood spilled all over Kasey and she screamed.

"No…What has gotten into you Lisa? You are trying to kill my brother! Leo, Mike, Raph, and Reita come here quick its Lisa! She just tried to kill my brother!! Help him please!! He is having hard time breathing!!"

Lisa glared at Kasey and stabbed her with the katana causing her to fall to the ground. Then she threw a smoke pellet and disappeared. They all turned to see Kasey lying in blood. Leo Jr. ran to her crying.

"No Kasey!! Hurry up and help me heal her!! If I lose her I won't be able to move on!!"

At that Leo and Celeste pulled up. He heard his son screaming and ran to him. Then he saw Casey and Kasey on the floor in blood! He yelled to his nephew.

"Where is your father Jr?"

He looked at his Uncle with tears in his eyes.

"He's been poisoned and him, Uncle Raph, and Uncle Mike are dying! Uncle Leo it was Lisa she did it. She joined the foot and poisoned them, and then she stabbed Kasey and Casey Jr. to set a trap for you!"

Leo clenched his fists and yelled to his nephew.

"Go through your father's note and make that antidote to save them. I know what I have to do now! Hurry you don't have much time!"

He placed his hands over the wounds inflicted on Kasey and Casey Jr. Then Casey Jr. woke up and hugged him.

"Uncle Leo I'm sorry I betrayed you guys! It's my fault that Lisa has turned against us! Please find it in your heart and forgive me! I swear on my ninja honor I won't associate with any of them anymore! Please don't hate me or my father I was under one of Kamiah's spells and just realized it when Lisa stabbed me!! Please continue to train me as a ninja!"

Leo nodded and then he smiled.

"Very well now go help them cure my brothers. I'm going to get my daughter back from that bitch!"

Celeste ran to him and cried on him.

"Leo don't do it! It's a trap to kill you! Don't leave us alone like this!"

He held his wife and kissed her forehead.

"I have to honey. If I don't go to her she'll kill our daughter and I won't be able to live with myself! It's my duty as her father to protect her from harm just as it is my duty to protect you and my brothers and their kids! I'll be fine just help them cure my brothers and stop worrying about me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Father's Day

Ch 3

"A Special Father's Day Gift"

When it got dark Leo used the shadows and was approached by the Elite Guard.

"In order to find the location where your precious daughter is being held you must defeat us by yourself! Prepare to die you green freak!"

He unsheathed his katana and fought them one by one. As he defeated them he asked.

"Before I kill you tell me where Kamiah is holding my daughter!"

He defeated 3 of them and got no answer. The final elite guard lunged at him and he blocked his blades from penetrating him. Then he jumped backward and escaped the clutches of the final elite guard. He his in the shadows and thought of a plan to surprise the last elite guard. When he devised a plan he pretended he was off guard and let the guard grab him from behind. Then he took the guard and flipped him on his back holding his blade to his neck. Digging it in deeper till the point was near his Adam's apple.

"Now before you die you will tell me where she has my daughter! I'm deadly you messed with the wrong ninja this time! Now tell me where she is holding my daughter!"

The guard responded.

"At the old warehouse on Bleaker Street you green ….."

Before he could finish. Leo took one swipe of his katana and disconnected his head from his body. As the head went up his blood stained Leo's chest and he didn't care. He took the map to the warehouse and fought off foot mech ninjas, foot ninjas, and Hun as he made his way through the old abandoned warehouse screaming.

"Come out Kamiah and face your doom! Now you really pissed me off and I'm going to kill you! You got what you wanted let my daughter go and face me in battle you pathetic excuse for a ninja!"

Lisa heard her father's voice and put her hand to her brow. Then she felt a bandanna around her brow and gulped. She used one of her Chinese stars and cut the ropes binding her hands cutting her skin slightly. She felt the blood drip down and held back the tears as she wriggled her way out from the ropes. Then she removed the bandanna and it all came back to her.

'I killed my Uncles and now I just led my father into a trap. No this can't be true! What did Casey do to me? She took the bandanna and used her katana to slice it to ribbons. Using the shadows she tied her light blue bandanna across her brow and listened for her father's voice. She couldn't seem to find him anywhere and gulped. Then she heard foot steps behind her and moved cautiously ahead. Camilla lunged at her and she blocked her blade breaking them in two. Then she held her katana at her neck and glared.

"You thought you had me on your side didn't you? What's the matter your pathetic mother had to use a mind controlling device to sway me to your side! Because she knew I hated my father for taking Casey away from me after he betrayed me and my entire family! One thing she didn't know was after I stabbed my boyfriend and my best friend I got my memory back Bitch! How else you think I was able to escape the ropes Camilla? Remember I'm Leonardo's daughter and Master Splinter's grand daughter and more advance that all of the foot clan put together because my father happens to be a ninja master swordsman! He taught me everything I know!"

Tony lunged at her and she stabbed him in the stomach. Then she wiped his blood from her katana and held the tip closer to her neck. Tears rolled down Camilla's cheeks as she felt the Japanese steel point digging into her neck. Little did Lisa know is that Camilla already had her right arm and held her blade to her neck facing Leonardo.

"Drop your weapon or my blade will slit your daughter's pretty little neck! Drop it and face my mother in battle one on one! If you don't I will kill your daughter!"

He looked in horror as the tip dug into her skin and Lisa yelled.

"No dad don't drop your katana. She'll kill you if you're unarmed and we'll have no father in our lives. Don't do it we need you!! Daddy I'm sorry for all the mean things I said to you now I understand why you kept him away from me! I'm also sorry for poisoning My Uncles I didn't realize what I was doing because Kamiah put a spell on me!! Don't do this for me!! Fight her and win!!"

He shook his head and threw his katana. Then Lisa watched in horror as Kamiah came up from behind him and stabbed him in the side and the stomach. Her eyes filled with tears as he fell to the floor in a puddle of his own blood! Dad No!!!!!Her face turned red and she screamed as she took Camilla's blade from her hand and stabbed her from the back causing her to fall to the ground. As she fell Camilla's blood spurt on Lisa's blouse! Tony came at her again and she killed him instantly! She didn't stop and wipe the blood from her katana. She glared at Kamiah and said.

"I killed your kids! Now you'll see what happens when you betray one of Splinter's descendents Bitch! You made a deadly mistake killing my father in front of me!! I'm just like Leonardo and will take you down if I die trying!!"

She closed her eyes and the blue formed on her. Then she pointed her palms toward Kamiah and screamed.

"Slash Wave!!!!!"

The Blue shot from her palms and she knocked Kamiah to the wall unconscious. Then she dropped her bloody katana and ran to her father crying over his breathless, lifeless body.

"Daddy don't leave us we need you! I'm sorry for the disrespect I showed you when you told me to stay away from Casey Jr. I didn't understand why you did it. Now I do realize it and will obey you!! Please wake up, I'm begging you!! Daddy please!!!"

He didn't move and her eyes filled with tears as she grabbed her father tightly. Kamiah came to and she screamed again.

"Slash Wave!!!!!"

It didn't affect her and she gulped as Kamiah pointed the Heart of Tengu at Lisa.

"Now you'll join your father and your rat grand father!! Prepare to die Lisa Mendes!"

Leo opened his eyes and screamed out.

"Not so fast Kamiah!! SLASH WAVE!!!!!!!!!"

The blue shot from his palms and it slashed through Kamiah causing blood to flow on the ground as she fell backward. Then he healed himself and saw his daughter on the floor unconscious. He seen her open her eyes and held her in a tight embrace smiling down at her as she hugged him and said.

"I love you Dad!! I'm sorry for everything I did to you and my Uncles! I'm also sorry that I wouldn't help Leo get a Father's Day present for you! I love you so much!"

He smiled down at his daughter and stroked her forehead gently.

"The best Father's Day gift for me is looking at you and your brother Lisa each day I wake up, go to work, come home from work, and before I go to bed!! Just knowing you two are safe is the best Father's Day gift for me!"

She smiled at him and gave him a hug and a kiss. Then she said.

"Happy Father's Day dad! We are really lucky to have a caring father like you aren't we? Even though you're not all human I still thank God every night I go to bed that you're mine and Leo's father! At least we know that you care and that you'll always be there for us when we're in danger or have a problem! Come on let's get home and see how your Uncles are doing? You know that you're grounded for 3 weeks because of you snuck out right? Besides you tried to kill your Uncles! You'll be off your punishment on the 4th of July!"

She nodded her head and fell asleep in his arms as he walked out of Kamiah's skyscraper. He covered Lisa and threw 4 explosive shuriken to blow up the skyscraper once and for all. He heard the Police and jumped into his SUV putting Lisa in the back seat letting her sleep soundly as he drove home. He pulled up and carried her to her bed and sat on the bed stroking her forehead gently. Then he kissed her on the forehead gently as Celeste held him in her arms.

"See Leo she doesn't hate you honey. She was taking her anger out on you because she didn't understand why you took her away from Casey."

Leo Jr. ran to his father and hugged him tightly. Then he handed him a package and smiled. Leo read the card and smiled then he opened the package and his eyes widened while he stared at a picture of his kids hugging him after they passed their 1st lesson of ninjitsu! His eyes filled with tears and he held Jr. Close to him. Lisa opened her eyes and smiled at him as she hugged him and they both said at the same time.

"Happy Father's Day dad we love you so much!"

Then Jr. mentioned.

"Uncle Mike, Don, and Raph will be cured in one more day! We got to them just in time!"

Leo smiled and sighed with relief. Then he looked at his watch and said.

"Jr. and Lisa time for bed. It's really late and you two need your sleep so we can help Casey with his skills once again so he can be at the same level as you two are. Go on lights out!"

They gave their father a hug and a kiss. As Leo turned out Lisa's light she asked.

"That also means I can't be with Casey till my punishment is over right dad?"

He nodded his head and said.

"That's right now get some sleep Lisa. You had a rough day and should be proud of yourself. You saved my life today! Goodnight Princess love you! See you in the morning."

She covered herself and as she closed her eyes.

"Love you to Dad. See you in the morning!"


End file.
